menfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto von der Gablentz
Martin Otto von der Gablentz ( Berlin , October 9 1930 - Amsterdam , July 13 2007 ) was a German diplomat . He was a ambassador in Netherlands , Israel and Russia . Content [ hide ] *1 Life **1.1 Youth and education **1.2 Diplomatic Service **1.3 After his retirement *2 Otto von der Gablentz price Lifespan [ edit ] Youth and education [ edit ] Von der Gablentz made in his hometown Berlin WWII closely with it. He was a descendant of a Prussian noble family, his father Otto Heinrich von der Gablentz was a political scientist and supported as a member of the Kreisauer Kreisresistance against Hitler . He studied law, sociology and political science in Berlin and Freiburg (1948 - 1952), the College of Europe in Bruges (1952/1953), the St. Antony's College, Oxford University (1955) and Harvard University (1956/1957) . In 1955 and 1956 he also worked as an assistant at the College of Europe, where he studied earlier. [1] Diplomatic Service [ edit ] He joined the company in 1959 when the West German Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which followed several placements abroad. From 1961 to 1964 he worked at the West German embassy in Australia and from 1973 to 1978 he was placed in London. After this he was abroad advisor to Chancellor Helmut Schmidt . From 1983 to 1990, Von der Gablentz was ambassador in the Netherlands. He set a target to improve. Relations between the Netherlands and West Germany It helped him with this that he spoke excellent Dutch within a short time.During his ambassadorship in the Netherlands he met Prince Claus , with whom he became friends. [2] After his ambassadorship in the Netherlands, he was from 1990 to 1993 for the now reunified Germany's ambassador to Israel, when he was ambassador in Russia until 1995. 1993 In 1995 he retired, and he rector from 1996 to 2001College of Europe , the college where he studied in his youth. [1] In 1996, Von der Gablentz received an honorary doctorate from the University of Amsterdam for his efforts to improve relationship between Germany and the Netherlands.[3] After his retirement [ edit ] Von der Gablentz settled after his retirement in Amsterdam. He was also chairman of the board of the Groninger Museum and member of the Board of Trustees of the University of Groningen . He became known to a wide audience through his regular appearances in the media in discussions about the relationship between the Netherlands and Germany. Von der Gablentz died in the summer of 2007, after a lengthy period of illness at the age of 76. He was buried in Berlin. [4] Otto von der Gablentz price [ edit ] Otto von der Gablentz was namesake of the "Otto von der Gablentz Prize. The Dutch award, consisting of a piece of art and a cash prize, is given every two years to a person or organization who contributed to the promotion of good relations between the Netherlands and Germany, or for a united Europe. Winners of this award are: Herman Van Rompuy (2012), Rita Süssmuth (2009), Geert Mak (2009), Mom Wellenstein (2007), Wolfgang Clement (2003), the German aid workers at the Enschede Fireworks (2001), Rob Meines (1998) andTessa de Loo (1994) Category:1930 births Category:2007 deaths